


Meat Cute

by SaliAnon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hangry boys, Other, Your life is a mess, this is my boyfriend we met when he broke into my store and collapsed from blood loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliAnon/pseuds/SaliAnon
Summary: She was the owner of a small bakery, he was a bloodthirsty vigilante. It starts like any other romcom: he stumbles into her shop in the middle of the night, bleeding profusely and muttering to himself, and passes out on the floor.





	1. A Prologue, Of Sorts

San Francisco was far from normal, but at least you managed to keep your life fairly routine in between the alien attacks, superhero fights, and whatever other insanity struck on any given day. Really, you were probably overdue for some weird shit, and it seems to have all struck at the same time.

 

You were the owner of a small bakery, specialising in homemade desserts and baked sweets. Being a small business owner, working late was pretty normal, so you weren't upset when your time in the downstairs shop dragged on past midnight. You were cleaning up the back, sweeping up spilled flour, tidying your pan cupboards, when the door bell chimed, alerting you to someone entering the shop.

 

Which was unusual, because you'd locked the door at seven, like you did every day.

 

Gripping your broom tight like a baseball bat, you cautiously made your way to the front of your store, tense and ready for whatever might come at you.

 

But you weren't prepared for a haggard-looking man dressed in tattered clothes, blood dripping from several wounds as he stared wide-eyed around your shop. You were in as much shock as he was, frozen with your broom above your head and staring right back at the guy.

 

“Need to rest, V.” He mumbled, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.


	2. The City that Doesn't Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are important, but it's also generally recommended to not have your face eaten off by the freaky guy who broke into your store.

A startled yelp escaped you when the guy crumpled to the floor, jumping back in surprise and lifting your broom higher before realizing that he was pretty much the opposite of a threat to you. With hesitant steps you inched towards him, nudging him with the broomhead and flinching back. He didn’t move.

 

“Oh. Okay, girl, don’t freak out. There’s an unconscious dude on the floor, no big deal. Just one thing at a time.” You murmured to yourself, leaning your broom against the counter with a sigh. The cold tile floor probably wasn’t doing him any favors, and he was kind of in the way of your cleaning, so first order of business would be to move him somewhere else. There was a small couch in the back, covered in plastic sheeting to keep flour and batter from staining it--that would do. Now, to move him.

 

“Ah, jeez, man, what the hell happened to you?” You whispered, crouching next to him and surveying his injuries with a wary eye. It looked like he’d lost a fight with a weedwhacker, tons of relatively small cuts scattered all over his arms and chest--you doubted they would be that big a deal on their own, but all of them together meant he was bleeding pretty bad. Or had been, at least. As far as you could tell they seemed to have stopped, but you weren’t a doctor.

 

That was probably a good idea, actually. Calling an ambulance, or the police, or literally anyone who would conceivably be qualified to deal with a comatose stranger in your bakery. But for now, you settled for moving him to the back.

 

After a moment's hesitation you slipped your arms under his shoulders from behind, clasping your hands together and lifting. With an awkward shuffling motion, you managed to half drag, half carry him to your couch in what you jokingly called the break room, really just a small hallway to the back stairs which led up to your apartment. An exhausted sigh escaped you as you finally managed to get him onto the couch, standing up straight to observe your handiwork.

 

“Okay, dude, just, uh, stay there I guess? I dunno, you can't even hear me so whatever. Just a minute.” With that you returned to the front, relocking the door and double checking it just to be safe before grabbing some rags and kneeling to scrub the blood off the floor before it stained.

 

About forty minutes later you were finished, rocking back on your heels and wiping your forehead with the back of your hand. Might as well check on your unintended guest.

 

He was still out, which was starting to worry you. It had been the better part of an hour, after all. Maybe you should just be sure he's still breathing.

 

Kneeling down next to the couch, you leaned over to put your ear to his chest. Relief filled you as you heard a heartbeat, but in your position you didn't see his eyes snap open, coated in a filmy white.

 

A savage, animalistic snarl ripped its way from him as he lunged up from the cushions, slamming you to the ground with what felt like claws around your throat, pinning you down with his weight and baring inhumanly sharp teeth inches from your terrified face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me update faster, guys! Plus I like seeing your reactions to things, it fuels my existence.


	3. Honestly Feeling So Attacked Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just manage to avoid getting your face eaten off, and then your night somehow gets worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit longer than the other chapters but whatever I don't think anyone minds. Don't forget to comment please, it keeps me going!

A wheezing scream squeezed out of your lungs, hands scrabbling at the clawed grip around your throat. The talons dug into your skin, sending sharp pricks of pain lancing up your spine. He growled dangerously, leaning down and sniffing at the small beads of blood you could feel welling up under the tips of his claws. 

 

**“Hungry…”** He rumbled, warm breath sending goosebumps rising on your skin. You whine in fear, trembling as a wet heat brushed against your neck.

 

“P-please-” You managed to choke out, cringing away as much as you could while still pinned to the floor.

 

Abruptly, the milky haze over his eyes clears, and he stares down at you in concern and confusion. After a second he yelps, releasing his stranglehold and scrambling back against the couch.

 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry- are- are you alright?” He rushes, reaching out as if to comfort you but seems to change his mind, grabbing his arms instead. “I didn’t- I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to hurt you-” Suddenly he cuts off, head jerking to the side as if listening to some unheard voice. By now you’d moved back as much as you could, pressing against the opposite wall and lifting a hand to touch your neck.

 

The tips of your fingers came away speckled with red, and a terrified whine escaped you at the sight. That seems to catch the guy’s attention again, his gaze returning to you before widening in shock.

 

“Oh, shit—we did that, didn’t we. I-I’m so sorry, we’ll just- we’re gonna leave.” He tried to stand, but then it looked like he was shoved back down to the ground with a grunt. “What the hell! We’re leaving, let me go.”

 

The fact that this guy, who’d broken into your bakery, collapsed from bloodloss, and then attacked you was now talking to himself was the opposite of a reassurance. Really, that probably just meant he was even more of a danger to you—he could be unpredictable, and you're definitely not strong enough to fight him off. That was  _ blatantly _ clear.

 

He's still arguing with himself—?—when the panic catches up to you and the adrenaline wears off, and you slump against the wall bonelessly as you try to breathe normally again.

 

You're both in the same spots when the sound of shattering glass explodes from the front door.


End file.
